goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Crivello
Anthony Crivello is an American actor. Biography Born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Crivello became recognised for his appearances in major Broadway shows including the original run of Les Misérables, and later received roles on television, including a recurring role in One Life to Live, and made film appearances in Crocodile Dundee II and Independence Day among others. Singing Crivello's musical career is extensive, taking over as Ché in the original Broadway run of Evita and later appearing in the Broadway cast of Les Misérables in a number of roles , including Javert and the Bishop of Digne, though he was best remembered for his Grantaire, which he reprised at the 1995 anniversary concert. In 1993 Crivello came to prominence due to his role as Valentin in Kiss of the Spider Woman, for which he won a Tony Award. Crivello later played Edward Rochester in the original Toronto production of Jane Eyre, originated the role of Dante Keyes in Marie Christine, and received numerous awards for Do I Hear a Waltz? before playing the title role in the Las Vegas Spectacular production of The Phantom of the Opera. Film Monster Mash: The Movie (1995) *I'm Sorry, the Bridge Is Out (contains solo lines) *Eternity Blues (solo) Stage Evita (1983) *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Ché (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) The News (1985)(originated the role) *Shooting Stars (solo) *Dear Editor (solo) *Editorial (contains solo lines) *Talk To Me (duet) *Beautiful People (contains solo lines) *Open Letter (contains solo lines) *Ordinary, Extraordinary Day (duet) Les Misérables (1987) Ensemble *Work Song *Master of the House Bamatambois *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) The Bishop of Digne *On Parole/The Bishop (contains solo lines) *Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven (contains solo lines) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1993)(originated the role) *Dressing Them Up/I Draw the Line (duet) *Dear One (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall II (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall III/Marta (contains solo lines) *Gabriel's Letter/My First Woman (duet) *Russian Movie/Good Times (contains solo lines) *The Day After That (contains solo lines) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina Jane Eyre (1995)(originated the role) *Jane (solo) *Captive Bird (solo) *As Good As You (solo) *You're Word to God (solo) *After the Fire (solo) *Secret Soul (duet) *Oh How You Look In The Light (contains solo lines) *The Pledge (duet) *Sirens (contains solo lines) *The Scream (contains solo lines) *The Proposal (duet) *Wild Boy (contains solo lines) *Sirens (Reprise)(duet) *Farewell Good Angel (solo) *The Voice Across The Moors (contains solo lines) *Brave Enough For Love (contains solo lines) The House of Martin Guerre (1996) Marie Christine (1999)(originated the role) *Storm (solo) *Nothing Beats Chicago/Ocean is Different/Danced with a Girl (solo) *I Don't Hear the Ocean (duet) *Danced With a Girl (reprise)(solo) *We're Gonna Go to Chicago (duet) *Opening/I Will Love You (contains solo lines) *You're Looking at the Man (contains solo lines) *The Scorpion (duet) *Old Dante (solo) *Prison in a Prison (contains solo lines) *Your Name (solo) Do I Hear a Waltz? (2001) *Someone Like You (solo) *Bargaining (solo) *Thinking (duet) *Take the Moment (solo) *Stay (solo) *Perfectly Lovely Couple (contains solo lines) *Thank You So Much (duet) The Mambo Kings (2004) Kismet (2004) *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *He's In Love! *Night of My Nights (contains solo lines) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (reprise)(solo) *And This is My Beloved (contains solo lines) *Finale The Phantom of the Opera (2006) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Heathers: The Musical (2014)(originated the role) Ram's Dad *My Dead Gay Son (contains solo lines) Gallery crivelloche.jpg|'Ché' in Evita. crivellograntaire.jpg|'Grantaire' in Les Misérables. crivellojavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. crivellovalentin.jpg|'Valentin' in Kiss of the Spider Woman. crivellorochester.jpg|'Edward Rochester' in Jane Eyre. crivelloarnaud.jpg|'Arnaud' in The House of Martin Guerre. crivellodante.jpg|'Dante Keyes' in Marie Christine. crivellocaliph.jpg|'Caliph' in Kismet. crivellophantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. Crivello, Anthony Crivello, Anthony